Shielded
by Rhinne
Summary: She scowled. Of course she did, three years of being a Judge will do that to you. And today just couldnʼt start better... highway was jammed, coffee was atrocious and someone apparently made a hobby of ritually murdering Judges. (will be Dredd/Anderson in later chapters)
1. Rulebreaking

My first fanfic so I would appreciate any kind of comments and if you should think it is worth it I shall upload as fast as I can.

Thank you and have fun.

**Disclaimer: Dredd 3D belongs to Lionsgate, 2000 AD belongs to Rebellion Development**

**Rule-breaking**

She scowled. Of course she did, three years of being a Judge will do that to you. And today just couldnʼt start better... highway was jammed, coffee was atrocious and someone apparently made a hobby of ritually murdering Judges. Some insane, abhorrent, pathetic, little cursed goddamn lowlife thought he could capture Judges, torture them, kill them and then display their corpses without anyone having a clue how or why he did it. Well, perhaps the why wasnʼt that much of a mystery. Judges died because they were Judges. There was always someone, who wanted to kill them. Usually the only thing it brought was swift and merciless retribution from the Hall of Justice.

But this, this was different. Those Judges werenʼt killed by some regular perps, not even an organized gang, during a case, they were hunted down, snatched from the street swiftly without managing to send out a distress call, and for no reason as it seemed. There were no clues, no demands, no threats but there seemed to be a pattern. Three Judges so far, Anderson kept repeating their information over and over trying to find a common lead. It wasnʼt her case but like every other Judge she thought about it. They were her colleagues if nothing else.

Judge Peters, 48, female, gone MIA 2 weeks ago in sector 78, found impaled less than 400 meters from Hall of Justice. Anderson met her when she looked for corrupted Judges. She was loyal.

Judge Kovacs, 64, male, gone MIA 9 days ago in sector 4, found crucified 250 meters from Hall of Justice. She fought with him during a riot at Calmwaters city block.

Judge Hamell, 23, male, gone MIA 5 days ago in sector 166, dismembered, no piece found further than 150 meters from the Hall of Justice. She couldnʼt remember if she met him.

So when she got a call at 5:47 this morning, Anderson knew another Judge was dead. She was just finishing night shift, quite eager to go to sleep and was on her way home when the com beeped and she was ordered to report. Now she downed the rest of the atrocious brew that pretended to be coffee and entered the Chiefs office, kicking the door on the process.

The chief motioned her to sit down. „Iʼm assigning you to the case, Anderson."

„I thought Dredd was on it." she replied. Of course he was, after the second victim appeared, the Chief made sure her best man was on it.

„He is." a gruff voice came from the door. „Anderson." he nodded in her direction and dropped on the chair beside her.

„Sir." she nodded back. „There has been another one." she said flatly.

„Mind-reading?" inquired the Chief.

„Deduction."

„Who?" Dredd growled.

„Judge Corey."

A low muffled growl escaped Andersons throat, catching the attention of both Dredd and the Chief. „She was a friend." she muttered and shook her head.

Chief nodded. „She was found today, wrapped in barbed wire and apparently towed behind a car. She-..." Chiefs voice broke. She coughed and composed herself again. „She was alive, when we found her."

„Is she in hospital? Can we ask her what happened?" asked Anderson. Her fists clenched she leaned forward hungry for the sliver of hope that her fried would pull through this. Next to her Dredd was almost mimicking her posture, knuckles white and a tense expression on his face.

„No. She was dead before the medics could reach her. But there is another thing."

„What." Dredd asked.

„Her distress call came in yesterday at 18:06 and then ended at 18:13. We figured she took care of herself but sent a patrol anyways. We found nobody at her last location and from then she was not responding to calls."

„Why was I not informed?" the older Judge growled menacingly.

„Ignorance, inexperience, plain old stupidity..." the Chief sighted. „Whatever you choose to call it, itʼs inexcusable. We should have made the connection. We have failed her."

„Where is the last location sent by her distress call?"

„I will send it to you GPS."

Anderson stood. „I suppose she is in the morgue. We should be starting there." She took the file from Chiefs hands and stalked out heading straight for the elevator. She didnʼt ask why was she assigned to the case or what would be her purpose, she knew exactly what those were. She was often assigned to complicated cases because of her psychic abilities. They made some things a lot easier, apprehending suspects, revealing plans, interrogating...

She briefly checked the file but there was barely anything worth of note. At 5:29 this morning Judge Morgan discovered the body of Judge Corey 48 meters from the Hall of Justice. Morgan examined the body and found that Corey was still breathing. After informing the central, group of medics was sent but after arrival at 5:35 they could only pronounce her dead.

She pushed the elevator button and handed the datatablet to Dredd, who accepted it with a low hmm. It didnʼt take long and they were headed into the underground morgue.

She liked Corey, really did. After Peachtrees incident, Anderson was key in eradicating the Corrupted Judges and even though every other Judge approved of it, she became an outcast in the process. Yes, she could see all their slip-ups, all the things they were ashamed of and so they avoided her. Corey didnʼt. She took the Rookie under her wings teaching her about the Judge life, not combat but about the time when duty takes a step back and one suddenly finds himself home all alone with a gun and thousands of dead faces.

She shook her head. She disliked to think about that time. Corey said every Judge goes through such phase sooner or later and even though Anderson put it behind her quite quickly, but still it haunted her. Corey showed her how to stay sane or at least the closest thing to it. All it required was a little rule-breaking.

They stepped into the morgue lit in sterile bright light and smelling of alcohol.

„_The Judges code prohibites drinking alcohol," said Corey, tasting the golden-brown liquid in her glass, „ it influences your perspective, evaluation capabilities and hinders your reflexes. And all of that is true, of course. But no one can go through day after day after day of blood and shit and stay okay. Alcohol helps a little at least for a time. So we do it. Drink at home so nobody can slip anything into it, don_ʼ_t drink until you pass out and don_ʼ_t come to work drunk and you will be just fine." she smiled and downed the liquor in one swift movement._

Short pathologist came and wordlessly led them to the slab. Corey lay there, or at least the sad battered remnants of what Corey once was lay there.

„What did you find?" Anderson asked, trying to keep her voice level and calm.

„Her back, legs and forearms were basically skinned due to friction. There are many lacerations from the barbed wire, none fatal by itself but together they amounted to a blood loss her body couldnʼt sustain. There are also indications of torture prior death, cracked and broken ribs, missing fingernails, but these could have happened while she was dragged. Also there were burst capillars in her eyes indicating asp..."

She could feel white hot rage pumping in her veins. They would pay, whoever was behind this.

„Was she raped?" asked Dredd cutting the doctor off.

„Yes." sounded the short answer.

The breath in her throat hitched. She would find them, rip them apart, crush every single bone in their bodies, she would make them suffer... She let out a ragged deep breath. She was better than this, she was a Judge after all. She would bring them justice not revenge.

„Anything else worth of note?" Dredd continued in his questions.

„She had a tattoo. It was burnt away with what i presume is very concentrated sulphuric acid."

„A tattoo. Of what?" Dredd scowled.

„_The Judges code disapproves of tattoos and piercings. It is not exactly prohibited but not seen gladly either. You could be recognized during an undercover mission, piercing can be ripped out as a part of torture and so on. Basically, get it somewhere not many people will see it. And besides you don_ʼ_t look like someone who would get tattooed, Cass."_

„Two hummingbirds over a rose... or carnation... some flower." she responded without thinking.

Both men looked at her abruptly, pathologist clearly baffled but also very obviously curious. Dredds expression hasnʼt changed visibly, but she could have sworn she felt a raised eyebrow burning through his helmet. She shrugged without offering any kind of explanation.

Dredd nodded towards the pathologists and turned to leave. She shot last glance at Judge Corey and followed.

„Why did you ask if she was raped?" she asked when they left the morgue.

„So far they all were." he responded grimly.

„How did you know about the tattoo?" he asked when they were leaving the Hall.

„I was in almost everybodys head." she answered.

„_The Judges code forbids sex. It can affect your judgement towards a person, influence your opinions, make you vulnerable both physically and mentally. And that is undeniably true. But sooner or later you will want to do it. Not because of the pleasure, I_ʼ_m sure you can do that by yourself. It is the act of trust we all crave. You can_ʼ_t take a civilian to bed, well you can, but it usually doesn_ʼ_t go well and if i ever find out you took a perp for a ride i will stab you in the throat, which leaves only other Judges. It is the best way really. You both know who you are and what you do. The Duty comes first. Just pick someone you can trust."_

„_I_ʼ_ll manage. No worries." _

„_Well you are a mind-reader..."_

„Where are we heading." she shouted as she mounted her Lawmaster.

„Last location is on the highway in 113. We will start there." 


	2. Unbound

Thank you so much reading and commenting on my previous chapter. I hope you will find this one to be just as or perhaps even more enjoyable.

Have fun.

**Disclaimer: Dredd 3D belongs to Lionsgate, 2000 AD belongs to Rebellion Development**

**Unbound**

She revved up her bike as she cut another insane curve, barely missing an oncoming truck. Suppressing a yawn, she brought her vehicle on level with Dredd.

„What is the plan once we get there,sir?"

„Search the area, apprehend suspects, carry out justice." he retorted.

„Good plan. Very... sophisticated."

„It is the Law."

A tiny smile tugged at her lips. She rubbed her chin to conceal it and dabbed the display of her GPS. She knew the 113 well enough. The apartment she chose was in 115 so every day she had to cross the traffic knot which connected these two districts. Coreys last location was a few hundred meters before crossroads, meaning unless they found a clear clue they would be left with billions of options. Minimum of 6 sectors could be accessed directly from the crossroads and another 14 were less than 20 minutes away.

Once they reached the point Dredd slowed down to an almost walking pace and turned to her.

„Do your thing." he commanded.

Nodding, she pulled her helmet off and extended her mind. It took her months of training to learn to use her powers while performing actions like running, driving and shooting, but it was well worth it. She got brief flashes of memories, distorted thoughts and dreams of drivers passing them occasionally honking and cursing, but absolutely nothing that could be of any use. Not that she expected much. There was no way any of the culprits would stuck around until Judges come.

„Nothing." she shook her head.

With an irritated huff Dredd nodded. „We retrace to the point where the distress call went out. Keep your helm off." he growled and dived into the oncoming traffic retracing the GPS route to a rundown apartment house huddled to ruined warehouses. She followed, her mind extended, smog-filled air gusting in her face.

They parked their Lawmasters in a dirty back alley so potential suspects wouldn't be alarmed right away. Anderson got off, wiped off her tears and run her hand through her tousled hair.

„Found something along the way?" Dredd asked.

„Minor criminals, nothing relevant to our case. You?"

„Nothing."

She pursed her lips. „So what now, sir?"

„We search the flats, then the warehouses. I talk, you check their brains." he briefed her and made his way to the apartment house.

It was less than 40 storeys, on the verge on collapsing, practically untenantable, but Anderson knew these places could still house several thousands people. She wondered whether its denizens were actually classified as homeless. It was more than probable.

A shiver ran down her spine. This could have been her future, was she not recruited to the Judges. An orphaned mutant without any means of protection, sooner or later she would end up thrown out from her City Block. And then... she would have only this place to go, working as a whore or a hired gun, if she was lucky. She shook her head. She needed to concentrate.

„Oi! Whaddaya want here?" a sharp voice came from the side.

An adolescent male, short spiked hair dyed hilarious blue was leaning cockily against a concrete wall, rusted semi-automatic on display. Then he noticed the angry red X on Dredds helmet and any ounce of confidence he had faltered rapidly. He staggered back, the muzzle of his weapon swinging wildly towards them.

Both Judges were already in movement. Anderson somersaulted to the side, Lawgiver perfectly aimed at the teens head. Soles of Dredds shoes dug into the ground as he propelled himself towards the perp. With long strides he closed the distance between him and the culprit. He grabbed the muzzle of the semi-automatic and using his momentum rammed it into the perps face, effectively disarming him in the process. His hand closed around the collar of the perps leather jacket and he slammed him against the concrete.

The perp, clearly overwhelmed threw a few feeble punches at Dredd, none coming even close to doing actual harm. Dredd rammed a knee into his sternum drawing the breath out of him.

„Yesterday a Judge was here. What happened to her. What have you seen?" he growled menacingly.

„Wha- What are you talking about? I have seen nothing. I wasn't even here. I didn't do anything. You are mistaken. She wa- nobody was here. None of your people come here. I didn't do it. You have to believe me. Let me go, please. Please." he whimpered his plead, blood streaming down his face.

„Lies." Anderson stated coldly.

„Hiding relevant information. 15 years in the Cubes. Possession of firearms without legal permit, I presume you don't own such. 30 years in the Cubes. Possession of illegal weaponry. 40 years in the Cubes. Being an accomplice in a first-degree murder. Sentence is death. Being an accomplice in a murder of Judge. Sentence is death. Attacking a Judge. Sentence is death. How do you plead?" he snarled, his Lawgiver presses against the perps jawline.

„Yes! Yes I've seen it, I've seen it all. Ill tell you. Just please don't kill me. I'm no accomplice, I was just here like always. Tell you what. Make it 40 years, hell make it 60 and I'll tell you. Ill lead you to them just don't kill me. Whaddaya say. Deal?" he was almost hyperventilating but still a sly tone entered his voice.

„I. Don't. Negotiate."

A bang echoed and a lifeless body its head virtually missing sank to the ground.

„They were here. Renegade Judges. Corey found them, unintentionally I think. She got into fight with them, but I don't think it was them who killed her, well not literally. I'm not sure, he wasn't there. Only thing I can make out is the name, I think its a gang. The Unbound, ever heard of them? As far as he knew the Renegades passed Corey to them for some reason. Last night the Renegades disappeared, he doesn't seem to know where." she told Dredd. When she was delving into the corruption among the Judges, a formidable part of the force disappeared, the Judges choosing to flee, rather that be punished. They formed their own gang, becoming the most effective and ruthless on the crime scene.

„We will interrogate whoever knows anything about the Judges or the gang. You are the one responsible for detecting them."

She nodded. „Let's start then."

In the course of following 19 hours they interrogated more than 350 people without any truly useful information. She wasn't too surprised, the people that actually could have relevant information probably fled the second they heard that Judges have come. Still they got tidbits on the Unbound, apparently they were a new gang dabbling into almost everything, drugs, weapons, whores and perhaps obscenely brutal Judge-murders. The information on Renegade Judges was much scarcer. They were gone so much was certain.

She rubbed her eyes. „This took a little longer than expected."

Dredd just grunted in response. „We'll check the warehouses next."

She nodded, a grim expression settling on her face. Yes, she was tired and irritated but this was her duty and she would see it done.

Searching the warehouses proved to be frustratingly pointless. Gate after gate they found only spotless, empty spaces obviously cleared out less that 24 hours prior. But they went on hoping that behind the next door they would find something of value.

Anderson stumbled. With the effort necessary to keep her consciousness expanded her vision was getting blurry. Or maybe it was exhaustion, she couldn't really tell. With a sigh she opened the last metal gate revealing the last disappointing room.

Dredd let out a strangled furious noise. „Fine. Enough for tonight."

They made their way back to their bikes, Anderson stumbling a few more times. With every step she withdrew her consciousness feeling her energy streaming back.

A strong hand gripped her forearm. With a small start she looked up to Dredd.

„Listen." he whispered.

When she concentrated she could hear it too, the very distinctive roar of a Lawmaster engine.

„Back-up, maybe?" she asked already knowing the answer.

„No."

Reaching out with her mind she began collecting information, all her exhaustion forgotten in a sudden rush of adrenaline.

„Seven. Armed with primary weapons and a sten-gun. They were informed of our position. Objective: to kill or... or capture us. Distance is less that 300 meters." she whispered hastily.

They took cover in one of the warehouses. While it provided sufficient protection it also hindered their sight field and prevented them from making the first move.

„Get Hi-Ex. I have armour piercing. Kill on sight."

Anderson nodded and switched her firing mode. While they waited she scanned the heads of the Renegades. Not even they were given the info on the new HQ of the gang, they were supposed to be informed after they dealt with Dredd and her.

„Hey! You inside! You are outnumbered. Come out now and we can negotiate!" echoed a voice from outside.

Dredd flashed his teeth in a feral snarl. „I don't negotiate! Capitulate now and receive swift judgement!" he shouted back and pressed himself to the wall right to the metal door. Anderson mimicked his movement to the left.

„Fuck you, Dredd." was heard from the other side.

The sten-gun roared into action, shattering the windows and ripping apart the metal door of the warehouse. Anderson had her mind pressed against the gunners. They needed to take action in the split second before he could reload. The magazine of the sten-gun would run dry right about-

„NOW!" she shouted and leaned out of her hiding place. She sent four Hi-Ex missiles aimed at the sten-gun and immediately fell back. At least one bullet connected, the secondary explosion of the gun killing one Judge and wounding other two, their minds flaring out with pain. Dredd took out other two, his precise shots killing one of the wounded Judges.

A small object flew into the room. Anderson barely had the time to close her eyes and open her mouth before the stun grenade exploded. Disorientated, her world swaying a little she didn't notice one of the Renegades was moving.

A dark figure leaped through the shattered gate, its Lawgiver spitting fire in Dredds direction. Dredd, his trained reflexes kicking in, sent two shots into his attacker, before taking at least five hits. The Renegade toppled to the ground blood oozing from the dark crevice that was once his face.

„Armour piercing." Anderson shouted and sent six shots out. Four connected with one of the Judges, killing him instantly, one missed, and one hit the already wounded Judge, knocking him unconscious.

The seventh Judge noticing how the tables have turned, jumped onto his Lawmaster and turned to run. Anderson jumped out from her cover and followed, the gun in her hand sending another four death sentences. She landed three shots into the Judges back, the fourth scraping his bike. The Judge swerved and crashed into a wall. Dead.

She planted one last bullet into the unconscious Judge and hurried to Dredds side.

He was alive and conscious, no bullet penetrated the bullet-proof chest-piece of his uniform.

„You alright, sir? May I look?" she asked as she knelt beside him.

He nodded curtly. She unzipped his uniform and examined his thorax briefly, occasionally drawing a deep breath from him, when she applied pressure to a painful spot.

„So how long do I have, doctor?" he asked when she was finished, his voice hoarse.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Was that a joke? Or at least a not very good attempt at one?

„No ribs broken as far as I can tell, but definitely bruised, one or two cracked. The two that hit you in abdomen worry me a little since they could cause internal bleeding. The blow you took to the knee must hurt like hell, but the joint is fine. I should call the medics, they would tell you more." she summarized his condition to him.

„No need. I'm fine." he said gruffly.

„As you will." she said as she called for meat wagon and offered him hand. He accepted her help, clear sign that he wasn't as fine as he would have her believe. She put his arm around her shoulders, her left arm wrapping itself around his midriff.

Slowly they made her way back to their bikes.

„Are you fit to drive?" she asked him when they got there.

He nodded and mounted his bike, his face contorting into a pained grimace for a split second.

„Are you going back to 44?" she asked. Most Judges chose to live close to the Hall. From their current position it was more that one and half hour long journey.

„Yes."

„That will be painful."

„Yes."

„And exhausting."

„Yes." he growled. „What are you getting at?"

„I happen to live close from here. And I do own a couch."

He looked at her, his mouth a tight line. „Lead the way."


	3. Drink

Hello again. This chapter is more or less just Dredd and Anderson interacting, which proved to be a tad more difficult to write than I expected, since I really wanted to keep them in character. I hope I did okay. Should you disagree, let me know and I will do my best to improve myself.

Thank you and have fun.

******Disclaimer: Dredd 3D belongs to Lionsgate, 2000 AD belongs to Rebellion Development**

**Drink**

„Did I lock my bike?" she muttered to herself, the sleep in her voice distorting her speech.

„Yes."

She yawned and pushed the elevator button. After the adrenaline rush ebbed away she was left feeling drained and sore. Right now she was just barely aware that Dredd accompanied her, instead focusing her remaining energy on staying awake.

In her dreamlike state, mind shut on autopilot, Anderson entered her flat, feet taking her to the small kitchen. With accustomed movements she retrieved a glass from the cupboard and poured some cheap whiskey into it. With a sigh of relief she brought the glass to her face, tasting few drops of the liquid... and froze.

She suddenly became painfully aware of heavy footsteps behind her, the few drops of alcohol burning in her throat like acid. She just violated one of the rules of the Judges code in front of Dredd, the literal embodiment of Law. Judge Anderson was so fucked. With her hearth constricting in her chest, she straightened up and turned to face him, adrenaline coursing through her veins again, her body preparing for attack.

He was facing her, expression unreadable, save for the omnipresent scowl.

„Consuming alcohol is a direct violation against the Judges code. Punishment for performing such delinquency is immediate removal from active service and 14 months in the Cubes. How do you plead?" he asked, his voice cutting into her.

She could try to explain or find some excuse, but to what avail? The second Dredd would break one of the Rules or allow other Judge to break them, the whole Justice system would probably come crashing down.

„Sir, I..." her voice came out shaky and broken. She coughed and composed herself a little. „I accept all the charges held against me and will submit to the judgement." she finished, the words coming out slowly, but firmly. She looked up to him, her posture rigid, fingers still clutching the cold glass.

So this was how it would end. All her efforts, the rigorous training, psychological forbearance, the cursed final evaluation, Peachtrees, the elimination of corrupted Judges,murders, riots, it was all to be for nothing. About to be negated because she wouldn't break her stupid habits. How pathetic.

His hand closed around the glass still clenched in her fingers. He took it from her, letting her hand fall limply to her side. With a low grumble, he eyed the golden-brown liquid... and then downed the glass in one fluid motion.

„Oh... and so it comes tumbling down." she almost whimpered, the last syllables coming out a lot more high-pitched than she would have wished.

Dredd didn't comment on it but retrieved one more glass from the cupboard and poured them both another shot, before walking out of the kitchen his drink in hand.

She stared at the glass for a while, her mind still not fully grasping that, apparently, she would not be turned to responsible authorities and thrown into the Cubes, at least not today. A wide grin split her face, the adrenaline rush subsiding and endorphins flooding her blood stream. She grabbed the glass and followed Dredd into her living room.

The TV was on, Dredd leisurely seated in an armchair, his helmet sitting on the coffee table, the whole living room illuminated only by the TV screen.

„I took the liberties, if you don't mind."

„No, absolutely not, suit yourself." she smiled awkwardly. She sat on the couch, legs crossed underneath her, shooting occasional glimpses at Dredds face. Up until now she never saw him without his helmet, just like many of her colleagues.

It was a bit... underwhelming. Brown eyes, brown shaggy hair, nose that looked like it has been broken a few times, few thin old scars. No bionic implants, no alien mutation, no disfigured features, not even a scar worth mentioning. Over all he wasn't unattractive, just somewhat... plain. And definitely not living up to the wild fantasies spread throughout the Academy and amongst fellow Judges.

„Disappointed?"

„I have no idea what you are talking about." she blurted out, her face completely neutral.

His answer was a half-amused snort, followed by a pained growl.

She jumped a little. „Sir, I really should call the medics. You could be bleeding internally."

„Unnecessary."

„I have a medi-kit in the bathroom. I can take another look at those injuries or at least give you painkillers."

„Unnecessary."

„Then take my bed, I'll sleep here."

„Unnecessary."

„Well, I am still sleeping here, you are free to cuddle up. Just let me get something." she shot him a grin. The answer to it was a low annoyed grunt.

She got up, her body protesting against the movement, and went to her bedroom. She took a battered riot shield from the side of her bed and brought it back to the living room.

„What's this for now?" Dredd asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

„I like to think of it as a bulletproof blanket." she shrugged and plopped down on the couch. With a small smile Anderson curled up under the shield, her small frame almost completely covered by it. She pulled out her Lawgiver and set it on the coffee table, always touching it with at least one finger.

„Be ready at 9."

„Yes, sir."

She thought about how should get up, brush her teeth and slip into some sleeping clothes, or if nothing else take off her boots. But that could be done in the morning, she figured with a slight smile. Three hours of sleep, exactly what she needed.

Waking up wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Sure, her neck hurt from bad sleeping position and her muscles were sore, but she felt reasonably rested and ready to find the Judge-murdering bastard. She rolled on her back and stretched, the shield sliding off the couch in the process. With a low sigh Anderson got up and made her way to her room to get clothes for the day.

She could hear the water running, obviously Dredd woke up before her. „Good morning." she shouted.

„Morning." sounded the answer, barely audible. „Can I use your razor?" he shouted a little louder, slight discomfort traceable in his voice.

„Yeah, sure. Go ahead." she shouted back.

With a fresh pair of socks, underwear and a clean white shirt tucked under her arm she went to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal and milk substitute. After a short consideration, she prepared another one. When Dredd stepped out of the bathroom, she sat on the couch, her bowl halfway empty and her report to the Hall halfway written. She raised her head and greeted him with a little nod.

„There's another one in the kitchen if you'd like." she said and motioned towards her bowl, then turned her attention back to the screen of the data tablet. She added another few lines to the report, when Dredd sat down on the armchair, bowl in hand. She shot a look at him.

He had a few shaving nicks and cuts, few of them still bleeding a little, and looked impossibly... human, for lack of a better word. It was unsettling. And made it much more difficult to picture him as the personified Law.

„Care to explain the shield?" he asked, catching her stare.

Her eyes darted to the piece of protective gear currently lying at her feet. She picked it up and propped against the couch. „When I started to pick out the Corrupted Judges they, of course, retaliated. I got shot at several times in action, which wasn't much of a problem. Then they somehow got access into my former quarters. I took three shots before dispatching them. I was forced to change location few times after that. Then Calmwaters happened and I got equipped with the shield. I don't think you were there but I'm sure you heard that 16 floors collapsed, when someone blew up the power generator." she looked at him and he nodded affirmatively.

„Well, I was caught up in the explosion, so I'm sure you understand, that when they found me, nobody really cared about me returning the non standard issue equipment. They forgot to take it back and I figured it could be of use to me. And it was. And by the time I was sure I didn't need it anymore, I got too used to it." she told him, keeping her voice calm and level for the whole time. He didn't really need to know how she was scared shitless and didn't sleep most of the time. Only with her Lawgiver at hand and under the shield was she able to sleep peacefully.

„That's why you're here." he commented, obviously meaning the 115.

„Yes. So, do we have plan for today?" she asked.

He let out a frustrated growl. It was answer enough.

„Maybe I can help. Last might, when I read the Judges I did get some useful info. Not the new location, but I know where were they supposed to go after dealing with us. And I may have a face of the guy they would be meeting, though that could be just a coincidence."

He gave her an appreciative nod. „Good. Where is it?"

„Sector 22. Coffee shop in the Opperman Block, I should be able to recognize it once I see it." she said rubbing her temples. „Of course I could be wrong and the Judge really just wanted to go there for a cup. In that case we will probably have the best coffee in the world."

Ignoring her joking, he said. „We'll go undercover, so we'll have to stop in the 44."

„Just let me get a shower."

He nodded. „Be quick."

She was. In less than 10 minutes she took a shower and put on her civilian clothes. She came back to the living room, dressed in a red T-shirt, jeans one or two sizes too big for her, their hem tucked in her standard issue shit kickers and a leather jacket with a sewn-in gun holster. She grabbed her Lawgiver and slipped it in the jacket.

Dredd already waited for her, his helmet on, suddenly looking so much more familiar. He handed her the data tablet. „I finished your report."

She smiled. „Thank you."


	4. Concentration

New chapter, not my best I'm afraid, but I still hope you will enjoy it. And it would mean the world to me if you commented.

Thank you and have fun.

**********Disclaimer: Dredd 3D belongs to Lionsgate, 2000 AD belongs to Rebellion Development**

**Concentration**

She checked her jacked again, briefly touching every item hidden in it. Lawgiver hung in its holster under her left arm, spare magazines tucked away in an inner pocket under her right, field medical kit in the jackets right pocket, badge and cuffs in its left. She zipped it only halfway up, retaining easy access to the weapon, but not risking accidentally revealing it.

„I'm ready. You?" she asked. She didn't need to, of course he was ready. In his black pants, standard-issue boots and a black jacket with inwrought carbon-composite threads, a piece that made Anderson slightly jealous, he looked very much like wearing a uniform. It made her wonder if he even owned something that didn't make him look that way. Probably not.

„Yes. Let's go."

They were parking about 20 minutes away by foot from the block, their bikes hidden in a private garage. With their heads held down they blended into the crowd outside, occasionally bumping into others, their pace quick but not enough to attract attention.

After 12 minutes of walking, Anderson felt a cautious touch on her thigh. It disappeared almost immediately but then she felt the slightest tug at her jacket. Her reflexes kicking in, she snapped the object touching her. She found her fingers curled around a child's wrist so thin, she could probably break it without second thought. The little perpetrator let out a surprised yelp and squirmed in an attempt to break away. She tightened her grip a little and inspected the child's face, briefly checking its mind aswell. It was a boy, 12 years old, mother deceased recently, run away from the institution, two weeks on the streets.

She brought her face on eye level with him. „Don't steal. You're not good at it." she sneered, the child flinching visibly, expecting to be hit. She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out its contents, mostly gum wrappers. Without sorting it she pushed it into the boy's hand and released him from her grip. He run of but stopped few meters to inspect his loot. She felt his mind light up with happiness when he found a few coins amongst the junk.

Pushing the boy out of her mind, she caught up to Dredd.

„Very charitable." he commented, his perpetual sneer not leaving his face, but she could see approval in his eyes.

She shrugged and followed him, a small smile displayed on her face.

Opperman Block was one of the better faring Blocks in the city. Its employment rate was over 55% and so far it didn't seem to house any major gang, nor got entangled in a block-war. Over all it was a happier place to live than most of the city.

They trailed through the atrium, Anderson taking the lead in navigating them.

„So, who are we looking for." Dredd asked when they reached the coffee shop plainly named Opperman Café.

„Male, 35 years, height 175 centimeters, weight 80 kilograms approximately, short black hair, brown eyes... or maybe green, or blue, I really don't know, burn scar under left eye and few smaller ones, probably from acid spray on left cheek, pierced right ear. He's known under the name Spin." she recounted all the details she could recall.

Dredd nodded and entered the café, Anderson slipping in right behind him. Since it was still relatively early, the dimly lit interior was mostly empty, only two people sitting at the tables. Dredd picked one, making sure their backs were protected by a wall.

The waitress came to their table. With her long glossy black hair, sparkling eyes and perfect figure she seemed almost too pretty to be working here. And Anderson wasn't the only one to notice, a patron seated in a far away corner was so oozing arousal, she was picking it up without trying whatsoever.

„So what will you two have?" she asked, flashing her teeth in a bright smile.

„Black coffee."

„Cream? Sugar?"

„No."

Of course he would have it without any enjoyment, Anderson hid a smirk as she probed the waitress's mind. „I'll have a coffee too, with cream and sugar, thank you very much." she shot a smile at the waitress, who nodded and went to get their order.

„She has seen our target. He comes here sometimes and he wasn't here yet, so either the meeting with the Judges wasn't scheduled to be just yet, or he knows they failed and won't come at all." she whispered hastily.

„Don't you know when they were supposed to meet?"

„No, sorry."

Dredd nodded. „We wait 2 hours, in that time look for him your way, cover as much of the building as possible. I will search the records for a man of his description."

She huffed. „With my range, it means that I will be scanning more than twenty thousand people."

„You did the same thing yesterday."

„Well yes, but on a much smaller scale and anyway, I'm not saying that i can't do it. Just with this many people concerned, I will be... incapacitated. The first time I did it in such extent, I got a seizure and woke up three days later in a hospital. But that's not important. What I'm getting at is... if I start crying, or laughing, or drooling on my shirt feel free to poke me... or slap me for that matter." she spoke unwillingly. She despised how vulnerable she was when she expanded her mind to its limits.

For the first time she had seen him taken aback. „Is that an actual option?"

„The seizure? No. The crying and drooling? Hate to say it, but yes. But even if it happens, it should be nothing major. Just, you know, poke or shake or slap me and cover your face while you do it, I might try to hit you back." she added.

He nodded curtly. „Anything else I should know?"

„Uhh... I don't think so."

„So, here's your coffee." sounded the waitress and placed their order on the table.

„Thanks." Anderson smiled. She mixed in the cream and sugar and took a sip. „See you in 2 hours." she winked at Dredd and leaned back in the chair.

Last time she had to expand to her limits was four months ago, during a drugs bust and she reached level 57 before feeling like passing out. Now she reached 58 and covered 32 thousand people, their minds mingling with her own, almost overshadowing it at times. She took a deep ragged breath and dove in.

...Anger. Control. Walls. Familiar... Dredd. Not her target.

...she ran a hand through her hair. It was as soft as it looked... Waitress. Not her target.

...coffee burned in her throat... Woman siting by the door. Not the target.

...he pulled her black hair smelling of coffee and chocolate as he pressed her against the wall... Man in the far away corner. Not her target.

...dares to cheat on me with that skank. I'll kill him... Not her target.

...woman in front of him crossed her legs... Not her target.

...sharp stab of pain, fucking hell I need a new razor... No.

...another suspect, no, another, no... no, no, no... the faces flew as she worked her way through the thousands of people.

..._she moaned ans he pounded into her, her nails digging into his back_... guy in the corner again. She groaned inwardly and forced him from her mind again.

...red high heels hurt like hell... No.

...man in front of her leaned forward... No.

...the colours swirled in insane patterns... Someone's dream or high. No.

...bright white flash, pounding head, dry lazy tongue in her...his mouth... she felt like throwing up... No.

...where the hell was Spin lea- _HE CAME, SPILLING HIS CREAM ONTO HER COFFEE-COLOURED SKIN..._

„Oh, for fuck's sake!" she jumped up, bumping the table and tipping over her coffee. She ignored the liquid soaking into her slacks and stalked over to the man in the corner. He was still staring holes into the waitress's posterior, when Anderson's fist connected. He uttered a muffled cry and fell backwards, hitting the floor with a thud.

„Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he whined, pain overwriting his fantasies. She smiled with relief, pain was so much less distracting than arousal. Now she could find her target.

She turned on her heel and reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a bank-note soaked in coffee. She checked the value of the note and handed it to the waitress, who accepted it reluctantly. „This should be enough. Keep the change." she smiled wryly and walked out of the café.

Dredd joined her in few seconds. „What was that about?"

„Imagine defusing a bomb, or ten, at once, and then imagine some asshole yell obscenities in your ear. Except instead of just yelling them, he projects them into your head with every fucking detail. It is infuriating... and distracting. People never get this graphic about anything except for violence and sex. Every goddamn time i read more than 20 people at once I get to deal with some horny assholes weird sick primal... what I wanted to say, before I started rambling is... I found our target." she ended her angry tirade with a huff.

„More info."

„Four men. Three hired guns, armed with handguns, they know nothing. Fourth is our target, armed with a semi-automatic, I can't read him, I don't know why yet, physical contact should help."

Dredd nodded. „Lead us to them. Focus on apprehending the target. Otherwise kill on sight, minimize collateral damage."

„Yes, sir."

They made their way to Spin, trying to look inconspicuous.

„Contact." Dredd whispered, Lawgiver already in his grasp.

She reached into her jacket, fingers curling around her weapon, and searched the crowd, finding her target almost immediately. He stood around 35 meters from them, casually looking over the area. Their gazes met. And she knew what he was, just as much as he knew her. Mutant.

He reached after the semi-automatic.

„EVERYBODY DOWN." Dredd roared.

Spins men were fast but not as fast as the Judges. Anderson fired two shots, Dredd three, before falling to the floor. Three dead bodies did the same.

Bullets rained on the concrete around them, ripping apart any civilian unfortunate enough to come in their way. A splatter on blood landed on Anderson's face, blinding her. She rolled to her right, instinctively covering her head with her arms, while she wiped the blood from her eyes. She could hear Dredd fire his gun twice. A scream followed and the gunfire stopped abruptly.

In the eerie moment of silence after, she could hear the metallic klang as the semi-automatic hit the floor and then the stomping of feet running away. Then the first scream tore the air and in few seconds the whole atrium was filled with screaming and wailing.

A rough hand pulled her to her feet. He dragged her a few steps until she found her footing. Side by side they started to gain on the mutant. He was leaving a small blood trail, Dredd obviously hit him, although not enough to significantly slow him down.

Her muscles started to burn. They took another turn left and found themselves in a long wide corridor. Spin mustered his last strength into another burst of speed trying to put enough distance between him and the Judges before the next branching. Anderson sped up aswell, determined to not let him from her sight, Dredd falling behind a bit.

A shot sounded and Spin fell to the ground. Not relenting in her speed, Anderson closed the distance between her and the mutant. He was alive but barely. Dredd's shot shattered his knee, but it was not fatal. Fatal would be the blue foam spilling from his mouth, apparently he chose to die rather than betray any information. Shallow, ragged breathing indicated he had less than a minute to live.

She fell to her knees and pressed her palms on his face, closing her eyes. She had to get something out of him before he died. Even in his death throes, he made an effort to keep up the walls around his mind. But now she was stronger, she shattered his defenses and ruthlessly dug around in his mind. His vision was starting to get blurry and she felt his breathing get heavier. She would not be able to get her info.

A sudden jolt of energy flashed through his mind, his thought becoming sharp and focused once again. With new zeal she stabbed her consciousness into his mind. Childhood memories, evidence of brutal crimes he committed, everything was unimportant to her as she sliced into him, not caring what damage he did. Finally she got to the information she needed. Slowly the details of the location crept into her mind. Once she was satisfied, she retreated into her own head, opening her eyes with a sharp intake of breath.

Dredd's shoulder was pressed against hers. She backed away a little to gain some insight on the situation. Dredd was straddling the perp still giving him CPR, a syringe with the standard cocktail of adrenaline and painkillers sticking out of the mutants chest.

She put a hand on his shoulder. „I'm finished. Thank you."

He nodded and placed a mercy shot into the perps chest. „Was it worth?"

A wide, excited grin split her face. „I know where they are. I know it."

„Hall. Now."


	5. Storm

Thank you so much for your comments and your continuous interest in my story, it means a lot to me. Please leave more.

I apologize for the delay on this chapter, I will do my best to upload the next one till the end of month. I really hope you will like this chapter, since I did have a lot of fun writing it.

Have fun.

**Disclaimer: Dredd 3D belongs to Lionsgate, 2000 AD belongs to Rebellion Development **

**Storm**

„Sector 253, not densely habitated location, mostly warehouses and buildings marked unhabitable, it's a former nuclear shelter. Seven storeys above ground, 12 under, no windows. Every door is panzered and equipped with a fail-secure mag-lock, power is supplied by a self-sustaining nuclear reactor in the underground levels, weaponization possible. Then there are 4 vulcan sentry guns on every floor, caliber 20mm, fire-rate 8600 rounds per minute, armour piercing bullets. I presume it is like that all the way up, but he wasn't higher than 5th floor, so there could be something even bigger waiting up there. And they have installed Hawk surface-to-air missile launcher on the roof." she reported.

„What is the active impact, should the power core be weaponized."

„I don't know, my guess would be 15-20 kilometers."

Chief nodded and marked the weapon systems position into a makeshift blueprint of the Renegade Judges HQ. „Anything else?"

„First underground level is a garage, seven fully functional Lawmasters, another five are operable. Then two ASV's, primary weapon is standard .50 BMG machine gun, auxiliary is tear gas cannon on one and grenade launcher on the other."

Another nod from the Chief. „The man you extracted this information from, you said he was a mutant."

„Yes."

„Why was he given such a detailed information of the HQ fortification?"

Anderson shrugged. „Well, technically he wasn't, but he was allowed free movement and he was a curious fellow."

„Why was he even allowed to join them?"

„The same reason I was allowed to be a Judge. He was useful."

„Are there more of them?" Dred stepped in.

„I wouldn't know, he never met another that was working for the Renegades, but it is possible."

Chief leaned back in her chair, a stern expression on her face. „Good job. I will have the force ready in an hour. I'll need you two there aswell. Get home, change into your uniforms and rejoin us at the coordinates I send to your GPS."

When they left the office Anderson coughed to capture Dredd's attention. "Sir, there's something regarding our case."

„What?"

„The mutant did have contact with the Unbound, apparently they scout the City for mutants without obvious deformities. He declined to join, since he was already working for the Renegades, but he did meet some lower members of the gang and I should be able to identify them."

„Do you have location at which we could start to look?" he asked, a tense expression on his face.

Anderson shook her head. „No, sorry, I'm pretty sure the encounters were at random and even if they weren't, I wasn't exactly concentrating on anything besides getting the info on the Renegades. But I might be able to recall the sectors at least, if you just give..." she started, pressing her fingertips to the bridge of her nose.

Dredd interrupted her curtly. „We'll handle this later. Right now concentrate on the task at hand."

„Yes."

They parted in the garage. She sped to her apartment, gunning the engine to its limits. The usually more than an hour long ride took her less than 45 minutes now. She practically sprinted into her apartment and in record time slipped into her gear. With her gun and spare magazines reequipped and the badge shining in her chest, she slung the shield over her back.

When she returned to her Lawmaster, Chief's message was already on display. Anderson skimmed through it and headed for the meeting point set only 3 kilometers from the Renegades HQ.

She registered a dark pillar of smoke rising from the target building. As she was nearing it, she started to pick up the roaring of rapid fire, occasionally interrupted by blows from several autocannons. She adjusted her shield so that it properly covered her back and ordered her bike's A.I. to prepare for combat, the vehicle shaking lightly as the twin canons slid into place. With over 200 km/h she passed the meeting point, and reached the Renegades HQ, now turned battlefield.

She was forced to brake rapidly as a Warrior IFV, Holocaust Squad markings painted in its side, crossed her tracks. She noticed 4 other Warriors, their CT40 autocannons tearing one of the enemy ASV's to shreds.

A bullet ricocheted from her helmet. A Lawmaster, flew by, its owner clearly not willing to die with the rest of his gang. As fast as she could, Anderson whipped out her Lawgiver and sent half of her magazine after him. The bullets hit him across his lower back, not penetrating the Judge's uniform, seeing as she didn't have armour piercing by default, but they caused him to lose control over his bike. It toppled to the right, trapping the Judge's leg underneath it as it slid on the asphalt, the momentum carrying it several dozens of meters. She pulled of her helmet, checking his mind. There was no response.

The second ASV was cornered by the Warriors, smoke rising from under its hood, the machine gun barrel twisted and torn of. Suddenly it lunged forward, ramming into the side of nearest Warrior. The force of impact slammed both vehicles into nearest wall, the Warrior ending up pinned between the wall and the ASV. The ASV's grenade launcher barked four times. Secondary explosions from two engines echoed, ripping the vehicles apart, a shrapnel grazed Anderson's left arm.

Quiet filled the air for a moment. Then the remaining Warriors moved and stopped in front of the HQ, where Dredd's Lawmaster stood, or rather lay. Its front wheel was torn off, the armouring twisted and strewn with holes. Dredd was standing beside it, blood trickling down his jaw, the right side of his helmet scraped.

„What happened?" she asked.

„Grenade."

„Are you alright?"

„Yes." he paused for a moment. „You're late."

„It is not for the lack of trying believe me. But as you know, I live a tiny little..." she felt a hostile presence in her mind, a very familiar hostile presence. „...oh, god damn it." she exhaled and turned around.

„Dredd." the armoured behemoth uttered, its voice through the speaker sounding almost inhuman.

„Wilson." Dredd nodded.

The full-face helmet turned to Anderson. „Snitch." growled the Squad's commanding officer.

„Sir." she didn't acknowledge his insult.

Dredd did. „Whats the reason for this?" he asked, his voice cold and stern.

„She cost me my best men."

„They broke the law." Anderson added.

The Holocaust 12 and 7, accompanied by a Med-Judge and three Tech-Judge assembled around Wilson. Most of the Judges carried a stub gun additional to their Lawgivers. Compared the Holocaust Judges in their heavy armour-suits, Dredd, Anderson and the Med- and Tech-Judges looked vulnerable and frail.

„Fine." Wilson started. „The H12 and techies will go through the garage and disable the nuclear reactor, we'll take the medic too. We expect heavy resistance and an attempt to blow that shit up, once they're cornered. Primary objective is to disable the reactor, then clear out the underground. Dredd wanna join us?" he asked and received a nod in response.

„The 7 will take the front door and storm the upper levels, making sure we don't get fucked from behind. When you're done, join us down there if we don't beat you to it. We lost second medic," he motioned to the still charring remains of one Warrior, „so you will get the mutant, her mind-reading should be useful. The Warriors will stay fully manned. All clear?"

„Yes, sir." the Holocaust Squad echoed.

„Then move out!" he bellowed and took of, his unit and additional help following him.

She was left behind with the H7, ironically consisting of only seven men. Their leader, the badge on his chest read Harris, lifted his stub gun and fired at the door. Thick laser beam hit the door and in few seconds reduced it to a puddle of molten steel. Almost immediately a sentry gun roared into action, filling the air around them with bullets. Anderson ripped the shield from her back and took cover behind it. The Judges of the H7 didn't even flinch as the shots rained in their thick armouring. Judge Harris fired his stub gun once again and the fire stopped, the vulcan's muzzle dripping on the floor. Anderson used the time ti properly strap her shield to her left arm.

All clear, he signed. Follow me, he waved and dove into the narrow corridors.

Storming the building was turning out to be surprisingly easy. They were on the sixth floor and so far hardly encountered resistance. The sentry guns proved to be no challenge, their bullets practically useless against the H7 and human defenders were fairly scarce. Anderson stood back, her shield deflecting the occasional bullet that ricocheted from the other Judges, her mind scanning the building, ready to alert them of an ambush.

They came to a metal door leading to the seventh floor. A Judge, Wade, stepped forward and fired his stub-gun. Anderson stepped sideways and pressed herself to the wall, shield covering her side. But instead of the low rumble of a vulcan, they heard a high pitched whine and suddenly Wade collapsed with a scream, arcs of blue energy piercing his body. The whining continued and another three Judges fell to the ground, their tortured screams drowning all the sound out, agony cutting into Anderson's mind.

Something hit her shield, the impact slamming her against the wall. A cartridge bounced to the floor, the energized core cracking with electricity. She staggered backwards, ignoring a trickle of blood running from her nose. She felt Wade's mind go dark and then blank. Another Judge went down.

Harris jumped before his men, ready to fire his stub-gun at the source of the whining, a wall-mounted low caliber autocannon. But before ho could, a shell hit him in the leg. Instantly blue energy engulfed his body and he fell, his body convulsing in pain.

Without second thought, Anderson closed the distance between her and Harris. She dropped on one knee and pressed the shield against her, at least partially covering Harris and the other Judges. A shot hit her, almost knocking her off her feet, but she managed to regain her balance. She pressed her entire body weight into her shield, forcing it to stay in place, she even holstered her Lawgiver to use her right arm to steady herself. She endured hit after hit, the shield slamming time and time again against her side, bruising her ribs, hip and mainly her arm. After a while she felt it go numb.

The one unharmed Judge was pressed against the wall, firing his Lawgiver and sporadically the stub-gun at the autocannon, so far not being able to disable it.

She heard Harris cough. „F-Fucking hell." he cursed and pulled off his helmet, still shaking from the electrocution.

„Sir, stay down." said the other Judge, Hoult.

He wheezed out something vaguely resembling of laughter. „Fuck my leg." he cursed again, drawing Anderson's attention to it. It lay in a sickening angle, the femur and knee shattered, blood pooling around it. „How many are alive?" he coughed out.

„Five, when I count me." Anderson said. „But two will not last without medic."

He spat out a lump of blood. „Anderson, can you hold it like this?"

„For a while, yes."

„Which ones are alive?"

„Nowitzki and Johnson." Hoult said. Another three shots reflected off her shield. She drew few sharp breaths, feeling her bruised ribs.

„Hoult."

„Sir?"

„Get Nowitzki and Johnson and get behind the nearest corner ." Harris commanded.

Judge Hoult nodded reluctantly and crouched. He slid to the side, taking cover behind Anderson. He grabbed the two living Judges and as swiftly as possible dragged them away, still remaining crouched.

Harris nodded and retrieved something from his belt, closer inspection revealed several grenades.

„Anderson, when I tell you, run."

She frowned. „You plan to sacrifice yourself."

„That's what we do."

„Not this time, I'm not going."

He shot her a lopsided grin. „We could use a madman like you." He handed her two grenades, one frag, one incendiary. „Timer on five, throw on three."

She nodded.

„One."

She shifted closer to Harris.

„Two."

She held her breath and opened her mouth.

„THREE!"

She tossed the grenades and threw herself over the other Judge

The cumulative blast wave hurled them across the corridor. She landed face down on the concrete floor, many small lacerations spilling blood onto her cheeks and into her hair. Her head was spinning and she could taste bile in the back of her throat.

„Sir, are you alright?" she could hear Hoult ask. At least her hearing was okay.

Harris answered with a grunt. „Anderson are you alive?"

„Uh-huh."

„Are there people ahead?"

She scanned the seventh floor, still a little dizzy. „There are two people in room on the right side down the corridor. Both Judges, but one of them is wounded, not fatal." she spoke slowly, every breath hurting in her ribs. With great strain she rolled on her back and opened her eyes. The halogen light burned itself into her retina.

The world went dark. Her first thought was that perhaps she went blind. But then Harris let out a victorious laugh. „Ha! They made it."

„So what now?" she asked, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

„Can you stand?" Harris asked.

She rolled back onto her belly and slowly, painfully rose to her feet. Her shield was pulling her down, its weight suddenly unbearable. She contemplated leaving it behind, but found that her arm was swollen and stiff and she couldn't unstrap it. So she just left it on.

„Good girl." Harris commented. „Now go, take out the two remaining assholes, secure the rest of the floor and we wait for the others."

And they did. The two Renegades were no match for a Holocaust Judge and a psychic and fortunately the remaining weapon systems were just good old vulcans.

„Well wasn't that a colossal fuck-up." Harris greeted them when they returned.

Anderson couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She leaned against a wall and slowly let herself drop to the floor. She brought her knees to chest and rested her head on them, one hand curling around her waist, the other awkwardly extended, her shield preventing her from holding it comfortably.

Hoult hurried to the side of two wounded Judges, administering field aid. „Johnson's dead." he stated.

Harris nodded, a grim expression settling on his face. „And Nowitzki?"

„His collar bone is broken and shoulder dislocated, but hell pull though."

„Good." a gruff voice sounded.

Startled, she looked up and saw Dredd, Wilson and the rest of H12 following him. Anderson let her head sink again.

„Harris, you're alive. Good. What happened?" Wilson sounded.

„Autocannon. Shock-shells. Armour piercing variant. We weren't prepared. But the seventh floor is clear now."

„Fuck." Wilson muttered. „We found one down there too, but it malfunctioned." he paused for a moment, then continued, his voice louder. „Shin, inform the Hall we secured the building, they can send the regular staff here. Men, take the injured, we're leaving."

She could hear steps and silent groans. She lifted her head and watched the Holocaust Judges leave. When Harris limped by her, supported by Wilson, he shot her a glance and nodded curtly. She nodded back, a tiny smile on her face.

Dredd stood beside her. „Need help?"

She shook her head. „No, I'm fine." Supporting herself with the wall, she rose to her feet and slowly made her way down, her shoulders slouched, the bottom side of her shield scraping against the floor. It produced an annoying, grating sound but she couldn't bring herself to care, the shield was just too heavy.

She felt the weight lift from her side and the sudden shift of balance made her stagger. She turned to look and saw Dredd holding the edge of the shield in a position comfortable to her.

„Thanks." she uttered.

He nodded in response.

They stepped out on the street, setting sun shining in their eyes. Dredd led her to her Lawmaster and then slowly lowered the shield.

„Need help unstrapping it?" he asked.

„Who's the mind-reader now." she smiled.

He didn't comment but, holding the shield steady, stepped closer and unfastened the straps around her forearm and shoulder. When her arm fell to her side, she couldn't help but moan closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling.

„Anderson." he spoke, his tone completely neutral. „Your arm."

She opened her eyes. „What's with it?" she asked and looked. „Well fuck."

Her arm was covered in crusted, dried up blood. When she looked she could see that the inner side of her shield was stained as well.

„Take off your uniform."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. „First you have to take me to dinner." a grin formed on her lips.

He took a deep breath, a wave of annoyance extending from his mind.

„Okay, this time we do it out of order." she laughed and unzipped the uniform, the left sleeve stuck a little but at last she yanked it off.

Dredd grasped her elbow. „When did this happen?" he asked.

She looked and saw a long cut across her upper arm, surrounded by deep purple bruises. „Uh, I'm not sure, could be when I... oh wait, when the Warrior blew up a shrapnel grazed me. I didn't think it actually cut through the uniform."

„It's not deep, but go see a medic."

„Eh." she shrugged. „Nothing a good night's sleep couldn't solve. Well sleep and a shitload of painkillers." She put her uniform back on and mounted her bike.

„Can you drive?" Dredd asked.

„Sure." she said ans leaned forward to grasp the handlebars. Sharp sting burned down her left arm, the pain clouding her vision for a moment. „I mean who needs brakes anyways?" she shot him a lopsided grin and pulled her left arm back to her chest.

Corner of his mouth twitched. „If you don't crash, we meet 6a.m. in the Hall."


	6. Need

I can not thank you enough for the support you show to my little story. You guys are awesome.

Hopefully you will like this chapter, I'm actually quite content with it. Please forgive me if there are more spelling errors than usual, I'm going on a week-long vacation in about an hour and don't have all that much time for editing.

Anyways, have fun reading.

**************Disclaimer: Dredd 3D belongs to Lionsgate, 2000 AD belongs to Rebellion Development**

**Need**

With a content huff Anderson closed the door to her apartment, feet taking her straight to the bathroom. She put down her shield, stripped her uniform and stepped into the shower, letting out another sigh as hot water washed over her body. She leaned against the cold tiles and let herself sink to the floor, watching the water flow through the drain, brown-red at first, clearing out slowly. After a while she poured shampoo in her hair, her body protesting against every movement. She rubbed out the lumps of blood and dust and rinsed, once she was content.

Wrapped in a towel, Andeson walked over to her bedroom and put on a pair of knickers and an oversized t-shirt. From her nightstand she retrieved a bottle of painkillers and took two pills. Now at least halfway dressed she went to the kitchen, turning on the TV in the process and switching it to music channel. She made herself instant noodles, humming off-key to whatever newest pop-song they played. Done eating, she got her shield and weapon and went to bed, the painkillers already kicking in. She set her alarm and burrowed into the sheets.

She wasn't woken up by the alarm as expected, but a sharp banging on her door. She jumped, her fingers tightening around her Lawgiver and tumbled out of the bed. The banging continued, getting louder, the visitor clearly getting impatient. She reached with her mind and felt familiar anger. Suppressing a yawn she opened her door and let Dredd in.

„Do I have time to eat?" she asked, not bothering to inquire what was the emergency just yet.

„Make it quick."

She nodded sharply and jogged into the kitchen, turning on the jug kettle. While the water boiled she collected her shield, gun, shoes, painkillers and a spare uniform and threw it all on the couch. She fixed herself a cup or coffee and another bowl of instant noodles. She bent down to place the steaming cups on the coffee table.

A strangled noise was heard, something between a cough and a gulp. She turned around and saw Dredd almost startled and looking as uncomfortable as possible.

„What is?" she asked, her brows furrowing with confusion.

„Anderson..." he uttered, his voice hoarse. „What the fuck are you wearing?"

Understanding what he implied, she looked at her exposed legs. „As you can clearly see, not much." she said calmly, collected her gear and scurried to the bathroom.

Slamming the door behind her, she doubled up, shaking with inaudible laughter. She slipped into her gear and stepped out, trying her best to look calm and composed. Dredd was standing by the door, looking as uncomfortable as before.

She threw him a smile. „Sorry about that."

He just nodded. „Hurry."

She practically inhaled her food and drink, burning her tongue in the process. Once she was finished, she tied her shoes, holstered her weapon and absent-mindedly reached after her shield.

„Leave it. You may need mobility." Dredd spoke.

She nodded and pulled back her hand. „Then I'm ready. Let's go."

Not until they reached the garage did she ask him where they were actually going.

„74. An entertainment complex, we have a lead on the gang."

She cursed silently as she rode her bike. She hated entertainment complexes. Due to the high unemployment rate of Mega City, the citizens found various ways to kill their time, one of which were the complexes. They, naturally, claimed they only housed legal forms of entertainment like cinemas, café, dancing areas, but the exact opposite was the truth. Drug dens, brothels, casinos, everything was available for the right person with the right king of payment. But her main problem lay with using of her powers in such areas. These places were so crowded with perps, her mind often became suffocated with their crimes, making it impossible to discern her targets.

They parked in front of the complex, Dredd walking right in, Anderson trailing behind him. A quick scan with her mind revealed that the complex was half-empty, less than 700 people mercifully. It was no surprise, 8a.m. was usually the time people left such establishments.

„Be alert. Look for any gang members." Dredd growled.

She nodded and extended her consciousness. The joy of the victorious and despair of the defeated, greed, anger, the self-loathing of whores and lust of their customers, all vicious and concentrated came crashing down on her. Clenching her teeth she skimmed through the emotions in her search for the Unbound members. Among so many others it seemed like a pointless endeavour to do it this way.

Fortunately, Dredd seemed to know, where he was going. Swiftly he walked the through the main hall, oblivious to the terrified and hateful stares directed his way, and led them to a service elevator. They stepped out a the second floor underground, Dredd confidently leading them through a labyrinth of dimly lit corridors and barred doors.

After a while they started picking up sounds of cheers and swearing. Anderson swiftly found the corresponding minds. She followed their thoughts to look through their own eyes on the source of the amusement.

_A pit gaped in front of her. It was maybe four meters in diameter and just as deep, the ground covered in blood. A child was standing just before her eyes, visibly a mutant, with small underdeveloped head and almost no nose. It clutched a large jagged knife in its strangely shaped hands and pressed itself to one concrete wall, trying to protect its back, holding the knife in front of its tiny, underfed body._

_A pack of four dogs was standing in front of the child. They were medium size, clearly bred only for this purpose, with degenerated tails and ears, thick legs and a broad muscular chests. Currently they ignored the child, instead gorging themselves on something Anderson couldn't see. One of the dogs raised its ugly head and looked at the child, red foam covering its chest, strands of curly blonde hair hanging from its jaws. The dog stepped closer to the mutant, its steps slow and self-assured._

_The child trembled and muttered something, the words muffled by the roar of the audience. It threw a glance around the arena, looking perhaps for a help, but found none. Suddenly it uttered a heart wrenching scream and slit its own throat. Bright red arterial blood fell onto the concrete. And the crowd cheered._

Anderson fell to the ground, clutching her head in her hands. Her body shook and she couldn't suppress a small scream.

Strong hand gripped her shoulder. „Anderson, are you all right?"

She opened her mouth but didn't find her voice, only sound that escaped her was a muffled sob. She pressed her mind to Dredd's and ruthlessly smashed his defenses. She projected the image into his mind.

„Fuck." he breathed, whether it was the reaction against the image or her attack on his mind Anderson didn't know.

„Find the organizer. Show him to me." he ordered.

She reluctantly nodded and looked into their heads again. They were currently watching the dogs tear each other to pieces, now that their prey was dead. Swiftly she found the leader, a middle-aged, suspiciously average looking man, and pressed his face into Dredd's mind, much more gently this time.

He stood up. „Apprehend and interrogate the organizer. Everybody else kill on sight." he said, a sharp edge in his voice. „Rapid fire."

She adjusted her firing mode as well and stood beside him. Shoulder by shoulder they ran the remaining distance and burst into the arena. Their guns roared and found their first victims.

Panic broke out, the perps gripping their knives and guns and shooting blindly into their comrades, not sure of who actually started. Several of them fell into the pit, the dogs tearing at their necks almost immediately. Anderson located the organizer in the back of the arena and started to make her way towards him, shooting whoever came to her sight.

The organizer spotted her and his eyes widened with realization. He held some kind of remote control in his hands and now he pressed it. A low metallic whine tore the air and the floor on the pit began rising, the dogs lunging themselves at the walls, eager to fall upon their audience. The organizer turned to leave, shoving away those in his path.

She rammed her elbow into a panicked perp and followed her target into another maze of corridors. He was running now and had the advantage of familiar terrain, but she was faster and thanks to her abilities was able to follow him easily. She sent a shot after him but missed and it ricocheted between the walls. With clenched teeth, she caught up to him and tackled him to the floor. His reflexes were faster than she expected and as soon as they hit the floor, he rolled on his back and punched her. The hit slammed her head against the wall and Anderson could feel blood in her mouth.

The perp rose to his feet but instead of running he turned his attention to Anderson. A hobnailed boot hit her abdomen repeatedly, drawing the breath out of her. She anticipated his next kick and grabbed his ankle. Using it as a lever she kicked against the perp's knee with both her feet. It broke with a satisfying crack and the perp toppled to the floor with a scream. She pinned him down, pressing her forearm against his wind-pipe.

His mind flared out with panic now. His hand desperately reached into a pocket and clutched a small oval capsule. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He uttered another scream but didn't drop the pill. She lifted her Lawgiver and shot his hand, turning his fingers into a mess of flesh and bone-splinters.

The denial of swift death or the loss of his hand broke the man. He started sobbing and brought the mutilated stump to his face, cradling it like a mother would her child.

Anderson didn't care. She pressed her palms on his face, stabbing her conscience into his. Now that a panic attack effectively crippled him, his mind was an open book to her. She learned about just how many similar fight rings there were, apparently the Unbound were the ones supplying them with mutants. She didn't find any names, they were not stupid enough to leave them, but she found faces, locations, practices...

She rose to her feet and looked at the pathetic piece of filth lying at her feet. „For your numerous crimes, the sentence is death." she spat and placed a shot in his head.

She turned back into the arena. The floor was strewn with corpses, the stench of blood and emptied bowels permeating the air.

„Anderson..." Dredd's voice came from behind. She whipped around and saw him standing few meters from her, battered and breathing heavily. His uniform was torn in several places, crimson blood dripping on the floor. A jagged bite wound gaped just above his right knee.

„Y-You got bit." she breathed.

„Yes."

„You got bit. You got... oh fuck, you need to see a medic immediately." she stammered.

„Not necessary, Anderson. I'm fine."

„What? No, you don't understand. I'll call the medics."

„Un-"

„If you say unnecessary, I swear, I will fucking stab you in your lungs and make it necessary." her tone was low and menacing.

The scowl on his face deepened, a notion Anderson thought impossible at this point. „You are threatening your superior officer."

„Well my superior officer is being a fucking uncooperative dick after being bitten by a rabid dog." she growled, her words coming in sharp, angry syllables.

Dredds expression fell. „Rabid dogs."

„Exactly. I hope you don't think a medic is still unnecessary."

He didn't bother answering and together they walked out of the complex, now attracting significantly more stares. They stopped by their Lawmasters and Anderson used her com to call the medic and meatwagon.

„They will be here shortly." she informed Dredd.

He didn't acknowledge her words, a strange expression on his face.

She mounted her bike and was about to put on the helmet.

„Anderson..." he started but didn't continue.

She tilted her head. „Yes?"

„Is it that... easy to get into my head?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

She gave him a long look. „Yes." she said finally.

He nodded slowly. „But you don't do it normally."

„No." she gave him a small smile.

„Why?"

She frowned at him, taken aback a little. „Why would I? I respect you and..." she didn't finish.

„And?"

„And my powers don't really make people like me, or not hate me for that matter. And I guess I really don't need you to hate me as well." she shrugged.

His expression stayed the same, whether he wanted to say something she didn't know. A medical vehicle came into sight.

„I'll go now. I have a lot of information to process. I'll let you know, should I find something urgent. And you let me know if you have something. I'll go now... I already said that. I'll just go."


End file.
